


F.R.I.E.N.D.S

by Originalbarbieklaus



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Implied/Referenced Incest, Klaus Mikaelson Being Klaus Mikaelson, Rebekah being a thousand yo teenager, Soft klaus mikaelson, Soft klebekah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:16:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28720311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Originalbarbieklaus/pseuds/Originalbarbieklaus
Summary: Just rebekah watching friends and Klaus being a typical annoying big brother.
Relationships: Klaus Mikaelson & Rebekah Mikaelson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	F.R.I.E.N.D.S

"What are you doing" asked Klaus as he suddenly entered the room to the image of rebekah, laying on the couch in front of the large TV.

"As can you see, I'm watching TV" she replied sarcastically, without looking at him.

"Since when do you watch TV ?" He said sitting next to her.

"Well, since I got undaggered !" She rolled her eyes at him taking a sip of her red wine. Her bother can really be exasperating sometimes -most of the time-

He chuckled lightly and rebekah sighted in annoyance.

"Yeah, my pain is entertaining you." She said, pinching his arm.

"You're wrong, your whole existence is entertainment to me." He replied before he leaned on and quickly kissed her neck.

"Sod off" she mumbled and pushed him away, redness covering her cheeks lightly.  
God, he loved when her body reacted to his affections like that.

He smiled softly at her and she smiled back shaking her head, then her eyes focused again on the tv.

"No way !" Klaus said suddenly, breaking the silence.

"What ?" Rebekah replied, not really paying attention to him.

"Don't tell me you're watching that silly tvshow, sister." He said with an exaggerated disgusted tone in his voice.

"What do you mean ? Why shouldn't I be watching it ?" She said with a questioning frown as she turned her head a little to look at him.

"I don't like it, I've never liked it." He said, crossing his legs on the table infront of them.

" So you watched it." Rebekah said, slightly smiling as she took the remote and put the series on pause.

"Yes I did, years ago. But I never understood the hype about it." He answered.

"Why don't you like it ? I mean it's pretty good, Hayley likes it too." She said as if Hayley liking it was a good damn reason for him to like the show.

"I just don't get the concept of it, a bunch of friends hanging out, I mean sometimes it's not even realistic." He answered as he crossed his arms on his chest.

"It's relatable Nik, you can recognise yourself through those characters. That's why everyone watches tvshows you know, it doesn't have to be realistic." She answered almost angrily, rolling her eyes again.

"Still, a lot of people watch it just because it's popular. There's a lot of actually good tvshows that deserve more fame, and you have to watch them" He said winking at her.

"Well, I didn't know it was a popular show, and I actually like it, so can I watch it in peace please." She said putting the video on play again as she adjusted herself on the couch and put her head on his lap.

Klaus sighed in desperation but said nothing.  
He silently watched his sister for a while, she was a thousand years old original vampire who could have and do anything she wanted but there she was, dressed in an oversized sweatshirt-probably his- wrapped in a soft blanket and sitting comfortably in a sofa watching a silly 90's tvshow about a band of silly friends who drink coffee everyday.

And he loved her so much for it.

His hand naturally found her blonde hair and he gently brushed it away of her face, his fingers softly caressing her locks while his other hand rested on her hip,massaging it a little.  
A low delicate sigh escaped her lips as she relaxed appreciating his strokes, he could feel her body softening under his touch and he smiled fondly when she intertwined her own hand with his on her hip. He closed his eyes savouring the moment.

"I hate you !" Rebekah said breaking the comfortable silence. He quickly opened his eyes while she agressively sat up and looked furiously at him.

"What ?why?" He answered surprisingly. Her mood swings never ceased to take him off guard.

"You're still wondering why ? I hate you so much !" She said punshing his chest with her fists.

"I'm sure you do but why ?" He took both her hands in his, stopping her from hitting him.

"I would've made the perfect Rachel." Rebekah said with a pout.

"What do you mean you would've made the perfect Rachel ?" He looked at her,confusion clear in his eyes.

His sister rolled her eyes, clearly irritated.

"If you didn't dagger me I would've cast for Rachel's role, you bastard." She said crossing her arms stubbornly looking like a spoiled child.  
He gazed at her for a moment a numb expression on his face, suddenly he started laughing so hard, his head falling back on the couch.

"Nik ! It's not funny !" She pinched his shoulder but couldn't stop the smile appearing on her lips. She always loved seeing her brother laughing, his dimples manifesting on his cheeks and his eyes closing made her heart swell. He was so damn handsome and seemed for once, happy.

Klaus finally stopped laughing and teasingly poked her nose.

"You want to act ? On friends ?" He said seeming ready to burst into laughter again.

"Yes ? Why not ?" She said raising her eyebrows, offended.

"You, Rebekah Mikealson, acting, surrounded by humans, you would've killed the lot of them in a heartbeat." He said, an amused grin on his lips.

"No I wouldn't have." 

He looked at her raising his eyebrows.

" Okay, maybe." She said after she chuckled and he smiled at her.

Her head back on his lap and his hands on her hair, they continued watching the TV show enjoying the rare moment of peace they had.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it.
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated !


End file.
